earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenhooves, Silas
category:Tauren category:Horde category:Druid =History= This Old Bull Silas is one of many clan elders for the Greenhooves. As such he's always been a "hands-off" leader. He'd rather work the fields and talk trade than meddle in folks' lives. Silas was calved in Thousand Needles during the height of the Centaur conflicts. The Greenhooves, not being martially inclined moved into and roamed Feralas during much of this period, cultivating quick growing crops such as Snapvine Watermelons. With the terrain unsuitable for their Kodos to graze, they eventually moved on to the Barrens along with Cairne and the Bloodhooves. Silas led a typical life, governed by the Greenhooves clan tenets of "Herd, Hearth and Heifer". Before farming became their mainstay, tending to the Kodo herds were a prime concern. A Greenhooves also was responsible to have a safe home, even if only a tent, as well as a compatible mate to help ensure the Clan's future. Silas was wed to Kaja Swifthoof (no relation to Orgrimmar's Kaja) and promptly settled down to concentrate on farming. The pair had one child, Kana. Shortly after their calf's birth, Kaja passed away, having sustained injuries from a Thunder Lizard raiding their melon crops. Silas, heartbroken, moved Kana and his farm north, towards the then unnamed Durotar region. The remains of his first farm still stand, east of Camp Taurjo. Without his mate, Silas often threw himself into his field work. While not ingoring his daughter outright, his lack of full attention forced Kana to develop an independent and stubborn demeanor. Before he knew it, Kana was grown and had a calf of her own, Morgrim. When Kana's first husband disappeared, he left the farm to help raise the young bull. When Cairne united the clans in Mulgore, he was instrumental in helping the Greenhooves establish their farms in the south. For this, he was recognized as a Clan elder and was often consulted for crop tips. Looking to advance his own knowledge, Silas joined the growing Druid community around the same time. Rejoining society, he finally was able to move on past Kaja's memory and notice the world around him. A Call to Action Silas had observed his grandson's engagement with some amusement and approved Morgrim's decision to get out of Mulgore and see the world. When the clan received word of his disappearance, Silas decided to look into it personally. With the Horde's attention focused on several fronts, he felt he'd be able to get better information on his own. Besides, he wasn't getting any younger... Why not see Azeroth for himself? As Morgrim had been last seen in one of the most dangerous locales in the Eastern Kingdoms, Silas has embarked on advancing his Druid skills, and maybe meet some pretty heifers along the way... =Personality= Silas is a easygoing sort. He's somewhat nonplussed at the sword rattling between the Horde and the Grand Alliance. Azeroth is large enough for everyone, and no one asked the humans to follow the Orcs to Kalimdor. Besides, as a branch carrying member of the Cenarion Circle, he inclined to stay neutral. With his growing connection to the natural world, Silas has been reinvigorated. Also he feels maybe he's concentrated on Home and Hearth too much and needs to work on the Heifer equation...